Yusuke's One Shot
by Alexisminamino
Summary: Yusuke has been thinking of certain things. What is it and who does it involve, does a surprise at a gathering answer his burning question? Pairings are a surprise. Please read and enjoy. Reviews are great, my awesome readers.


Yusuke's one shot

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Someone, please please _**please**_ tell me something is not wrong with me. I know that I am not the brain of the group and I don't stand out other than being the punk delinquent that everyone knows. I cannot ask Kuwabara, because if he is not focused in school, thanks to Shizuru, his one tract mind is on Yukina, hanging on to her every word and movement like some lost kitten following a bowl of milk.

I can't ask Koenma, well I can, but why would I want to see him when I don't need to, and Botan, she is nice, but I must agree with Hiei, she is annoying, and I am nice to her but I have to be in my mood to tolerate her interesting and unique personality. Yes, that's what she is, unique. And talk about Hiei, there is no way in heaven, earth or hell that I am approaching him with this thing that is bothering me. It may not seem like it, but I love life and I have a lot to live for, considering that Keiko FINALLY said yes to me, after all the pursuing and on and off crap of a relationship we've been having for years now.

Alright, so who else can I think of asking. Hmm, what about Keiko, I mean she is a girl so she should be able to tell right? They did say that girls have a natural instinct when it comes to things like this. Alright, I'll go ask her. I think she's in her room. I go ask her, after I finish the dishes here. Oh yea, I'm working with them until we get our place, and yes I am still staying with my mother and no, she hasn't change. Ah finally, I'm done, let me go ask now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crap, the girl kicked me out of her room yelling that I am up to no good, and snooping around in people's business. What does she know, of course, she doesn't know because she is never around. I should have thought that through, but I am not known for my clever ideas, but sometimes I surprise myself along with everyone else. Now I am so eager to ask Kurama about it, but I know that it would not be the wisest thing to do. Also he would just give me some smart answer that throws me off and stuff. I am not capable of talking about it with foxy. His intellect surpasses mine in ways I never thought anyone could. I don't want to feel dumb, well, you know, man, you what, SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME, ALRIGHT! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT.

Sorry, sorry, I'm calming down, *breathes*. That's something I need to work on, as Keiko annoyingly points out. I should point out all her flaws the way she does to me. There are so many that I don't even know where to start, but that might get me fired and left without a fiancée. See, I hate that she can do that to me, and what can I do to her? Nothing, you see you women, I hate you all but I love you at the same time. I am a sucker for breast; man those things are a perfect work of art.

*Grabbing air with both hands and grinning*

God love me so much that he allowed other men who appreciate his work to photograph them in a convenient pocket size picture book that *snickers* I keep on me all the time to get my little fix considering that Keiko is playing she's SOOO pure and innocent. You see, I'll believe that with Yukina, but Keiko, that is stretching the truth so thin you need a, uh, ah... gosh I saw it somewhere, crap. I'm not young yet, but I'm old already. CRAP, WHAT'S THAT DAMN THING CALLED! Raizen probably laughing in his grave at me right now, but who cares, at least I am alive.

YATTA! I got it, a microscope, you know those ones that you can see really _**really**_ small things with like DNA and stuff like that. Well you should know or else I'm better than you, heheh, yea. I know I'm better than you. Don't you see this abs and this awesome body of mine, yea, you wish you were me; well you can't so deal with it. Anyway, my work is done and I am tired of thinking about this. It is getting me nowhere but with a headache.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It has been a while, winter has just past and we all decided to celebrate Hanami together. That topic I was thinking about was out of my mind for a while, until we decided to have this little get together. We planned in to be held in the temple, you know so Puu can be a part of it and if Genkai wants to show her not so pleasant face, well she can, but I must say, she looks nicer and cuter when she channels herself through Puu, but don't tell her that. Che, as if any of you can anyway. I have nothing to worry about. Well, everyone I spoke to about the reunion agreed. Kurama was a bit hesitant but he said he'll come and he also told me this, which I find was weird. He said he had a surprise for us. What could it possibly be? Me, not getting at first, told him to get Hiei here too because I am itching for a fight, you know to let out steam that Keiko does not help with. Ew it doesn't mean I want to do THAT with him, gosh hell no. And even if I do, if it would be with anyone else other than Keiko, it would be... Eh, no, were not best friends, why would I tell you that of all things.

Anyway, here we are, Keiko and I, oh yea, the block head and Yukina too, lounging under the Sakura as the pink petal float to the ground, waiting for the rest to show up. Then we saw Botan as she flew in with that baby. I wonder if he wears diaper in that form, and if he does, who changes it. Is it Botan? What does it look like? Is he nasty like human babies and smell just as bad? Does he vomit when he eats too much and needs to be burped too? Hmm, maybe I should ask.

"Yo Botan!" I called her as she landing and Koenma jumped down from her lap and she magically made her ore disappear in her kimono.

"Oh Hi, Yusuke, long time no see, what's up." She said as he ran towards us with her blue pony tail moving back and forth.

"Does Koenma wear a diaper?" I asked while I try to keep myself from laughing when Koenma looked like he wanted to just sprint on me and claw out my eyes.

"No Yusuke, why?" She asked, and I wonder if she gets it. Is she really that dumb and ditzy. Maybe I should pay attention to Hiei when he speaks, he is older, ok, alright, wayyyyyyyy older than I am. That dude's ancient.

"Well, he is a baby now, I mean you two are together, don't you feel like a paedophile and how do you two do it, isn't it too small, I mean like minute." I said. I'm really curious. Both their faces were red and as they were about to answer, Kurama arrived and I couldn't help but stare with my mouth hanging like a lose door.

"Dude, you're fat." I said immediately and Hiei jumped down from the tree and landing behind me.

"Idiot." He murmured and I jumped.

"Shit, man, watch it." I snapped and I realised that everyone was staring at Kurama. He was just standing there with a pleasant smile as always as the breeze blew the Sakura petals all around him. I don't know how he keeps that appearance up. Hiei went and stand next to Kurama and the thoughts came back, Are they together as I suspected long ago? Hmm, maybe now I'll get my answer.

"Kurama, you look different." Keiko said as it looks like she's trying to make sense of it. Good, so I don't feel like the only fool who doesn't seem to understand what's happening here.

"Well hello everyone. It seems as if I have some explaining to do." Kurama smiled as he tried to sit, but couldn't so Hiei help him.

"..."I couldn't say anything. I've never seen Hiei helped anyone before, well he will help them kill themselves, but this, this was a different Hiei.

"As you all can see, and understandably have questions, let me first confirm that I am with child." He smiled as he rubbed his tummy. I still couldn't believe it when he said it.

"WAH, YOU MEAN... MAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE REALLY A GIRL, I WOULDN'T GET OVER MY CRUSH ON YOU AND THEN HAVE TO SETTLE FOR THAT SHREW." That was the first thing that blurted out of my mouth and as it left; I wish I could have taken it back. One, because Keiko hit me so hard, I plummeted to the ground so hard, my face was imprinted in it, at least ten centimetres deep. The second, as I raised my head from the dust, I felt cold hard steel against my neck. It didn't take a genius, or Kuwabara to figure out it was Hiei and that I had overstepped my boundary, and with one move, I would die before I get to see Keiko naked, and from the looks of it, it might never happen.

"Don't go looking for death so soon, detective." Were all Hiei said and Kurama made a disapproving sound and like magic, the sword and Hiei disappeared from my side and reappeared next to Kurama.

"So, does that mean that there is a father to your child?" Kuwabara asked and I wonder if he is oblivious to how babies are made, and then it hit me.

"You two slept together?" I asked as I looked at them and so did everyone else.

"Well, it is customary when you're mated, isn't it." Kurama chuckled and Hiei glared. I know he didn't want to be here and he didn't want us to know. That could have been why no one knew until now. But I have to give myself credit; I did pick up on it. It took me a long time, but I did. I mean why would they, in the middle of parties and stuff, just disappear and when Kurama comes back, his hair is in a mess as he give a brilliant excuse that everyone falls for. Even in the dark tournament, they shared a room, and I used to hear things, but I always dismissed it as nothing. Oh yea and one time I called him when he was home. He didn't answer but when he did, he seemed a bit breathless. At least I know how Kurama kept warm in the winter, which isn't fair for the rest of us who has to warm themselves, ALL BY THEIR FREAKING SELF IN A BATHROOM. THAT IS NOT SATISFYING. NO WONDER HE'S ALWAYS IN A GOOD MOOD, HE GET'S LAID.

Wait, then what's Hiei's excuse. The dude's always in a foul mood, or maybe that's what he wants us to believe. I finally looked at Hiei closely as he stood next to Kurama's sitting form and I don't know why I haven't noticed before but he has this calm, kind of serene look to him, as if he is content. Right there, I developed a new found respect for him, that lucky fellow, having Kurama as his mate. Man the things I would do to Kurama if I ever had to chance to, but now, fat chance of that happening and because of my previous outburst, I doubt Keiko will approve of me doing anything to her, it's not as if I'll be missing anything anyway. I can be a bitter person.

"Congratulations." Koenma and Botan smiled at them and Kurama nodded happily as he rubbed his huge stomach. I wonder how that happened. It probably had to do with some Youko thing that I probably wouldn't get, and I wouldn't even ask.

"Man, I can't believe Hiei is going to be a father before me, and I thought I had game." I sighed out as I shook my head and Keiko grunted.

"You're a pig Yusuke." Great, she's still mad.

"Look Keiko, I am not going through this with you. I don't know ANYONE, beside Kuwabara, who never had a crush on Kurama, alright, so stop with your moody, jealousy, annoying, female pms-ing crap, and deal with it. I said I had a crush, since when is that a crime, as if you're so innocent when it comes to crushing on people; remember you told me you liked Koenma back a long time ago." I grin knowing that she didn't want that secret out.

"YUSUKE, YOU PROMISED NOT TO SAY ANYTHING." She yelled.

"No, you made me promised not to tell anyone that you dreamt of Kurama, oops." I said purposely letting it spill.

"Well, isn't today a day of revealing secrets." Kuwabara finally chimed in and I watched him.

"Can we all be happy for Kurama and Hiei, and let's celebrate Hanami." Yukina said and whenever she talks, we all seem to listen to her.

Well, at least I knew that I was right about them. We all spent the whole time catching up. Kurama discussed his knew living arrangements. He decided to move to Makai, but he reassured us that he will be back and forth a lot. I have to admit, that was indeed a surprise. Man I hope Hiei knows how lucky he really is. But the way I've seen him treat Kurama especially when none of us was looking, I think he knows. I just can't help but feel a bit jealous, more multiple reasons.

It was time to leave, and almost everyone was gone. Of course Keiko was still mad at me. She told me to go straight home because she is going to stay with Yukina tonight. So now, I am here all by myself, walking down the stairs going to get the train. I stopped when I saw Hiei and Kurama and I smiled when I saw how gentle Hiei is towards Kurama. No wonder Kurama stays with him. Hiei is a totally different person with Kurama, and he's like a devil with us. He gently caressed Kurama's cheeks and kissed him as he rubbed Kurama's stomach a bit. He pulled away when he saw me, then whispered something to Kurama and as Kurama nodded, he left. I walked up to him and he turned and smiled at me. He looks so beautiful now. I must say that this pregnancy thing is really agreeing with him and I tried not to think of me doing any 'warming' activities with him the way I know he did with Hiei. I mean, no one can say no they didn't do it because the proof is right here.

"Hello Yusuke." He said and smiled as he started walking slowly when I reached him.

"Hey, where's Hiei off to?" I asked and he smiled so much more beautifully when I mentioned Hiei's name. I couldn't help but feel jealous, for many reasons again. I don't think I will ever have that affect on anyone the way Hiei does on Kurama, and possibly vice versa, and then I couldn't help but feel regret too, don't know why the regret, it's not as if I could compete against Hiei for Kurama. It was all because of the type of crush I had on Kurama. It was the kind with will forever lingers, you know. I have to stop thinking about that or else I will feel sorry for myself.

"He's going back to Makai for a while." He smiled as he rested his left hand on the top of his stomach as we walked.

"Oh, Mukuro called him back?" I asked as I watched my feet as we walked and then kicked the gravel that was too big to step on.

"Oh no. I'm still craving certain foods, so he's going to get them for me." He smiled but then stopped and frowned a bit. At that moment I became nervous, but then he smiled and looked at me.

"Do you want to feel the baby?" he asked and I was confused. How will I be able to feel it? "The baby's kicking." He explained as he took my hand and pressed my palm to a part of his stomach. It was a moment after that I felt a kick. I smiled as I looked at Kurama and for a moment, it felt like it was my baby that I was feeling. Now I knew why Hiei was always touching Kurama's stomach and giving a little smirk.

"Wow, very powerful. Do you know the gender?" I asked as I pulled away and we continued walking.

"Yes, but I'm keeping it confidential for a while longer. Hiei wants a son." Kurama smiled as he rubbed his tummy.

"So how long again?" I asked because frankly he looks like he's going to bust anytime now.

"Just a few more weeks." He smiled as we got on the train.

We talked all the way home and I walked him to his house, just in time to see Hiei standing under the tree close to Kurama's house. I know he knows about by inner feelings about everything. I smiled at him and he just nodded and disappeared. I knew he was grateful I made sure Kurama arrived home safely and that was his way of saying thanks. I sighed as I jabbed my hands in my pocket as I turned and walked away, hoping to take my mind of thing, but it wasn't working. My deepest feeling though is hoping to get a chance to experience that with Keiko, even though our relationship is not as great as Kurama and Hiei's. I am willing to make it work, thanks to Hiei and Kurama, now I know how things can be so I am willing to make things better with Keiko, but it will take some time, because she is not as understanding as Kurama. She is my woman, and I should treat her better, she is much more valuable than everything in all the three worlds and it's about time I start treating her the way she deserves to be treated.

I am finally home and my mother isn't here and that I am grateful. I took a long shower and got ready for bed. I lie there in my darken room, thinking about my future with Keiko. I want to make it so that people would look at us and say, wow, I want that, just like I was looking at Hiei and Kurama. I know it would not be easy but I will try. It will be worth it. It may have been easier for Hiei and Kurama because they suffered through a lot together, but I'll show them, that I can do it too, I am not just Urameshi Yusuke, the punk delinquent, turned Reikai Tentei, turned so many other things after. I am Urameshi Yusuke, the guy that everyone would want to be someday. Don't laugh, that was not a joke, at least I am trying, what are you doing with YOUR life.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The End


End file.
